Do exactly as I say
by colferobsessed
Summary: Santana finds herself to be quite submissive and doesn't want anyone to know. But what happens when her fellow cherrio Kurt figures her out? D/s theme, set in season 1 when they were both on the cheerios.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I obviously don't own glee otherwise every episode would be forty five minutes of a topless Chris Colfer singing the whole time.**

**This story is a bit different but I love this pairing together, they are my two favourite characters on the show and I think that they would just make the Hottest most epic couple ever. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

Santana didn't know when she figured it out, but she knew that she was quite submissive. Every time she was given an order a shiver went down her spine. She loved to be bossed around, it was one of the main reason she became one of Sue's dancing monkeys. But it was her best kept secret, she acted like the complete opposite of what she was (bossy and controlling) so that no one would suspect anything. Yet somehow Kurt had figured it out.

One day when they were about to start practice Sue asked Santana to go get her spare megaphone from her office and Santana got this glint in her eye as if she was happy to be doing it. She looked way too happy a better word would be satisfied when Sue gave her a crooked smile when she came back with it. Kurt thought this behaviour was a little strange so he watched her and every time she got ordered to do something she had the same reaction.

One night when Kurt was buying scarves online he saw an ad for adopting puppies, it said something about submissive then it hit him. Santana was naturally submissive. She thrived on being ordered around.

One day after a particularly gruelling practice Kurt thought he would test out his theory Santana was just ahead of him and about to walk in the girls locker room when Kurt called to her.

"Santana come here" he didn't ask her, he told her because he knew thats what she answered to most.

She turned around straight away and walked towards Kurt. When she reached him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the empty shower stalls of the boys locker room.

"I know what your hiding" he said to her. He saw a glimpse of panic flash through her eyes.

"I have no idea what your talking about" how cliché an answer was that.

"You have been hiding a secret, you've been hiding it well but I saw right through it. Care to tell me what you think I'm going on about?"

Santana just looked up at him with fearful eyes "No."

"Tell me" she instantly caved.

"You're saying that you know I'm submissive" she looked down at the ground.

"Look at me" she did just that "You love that don't you? You love following other peoples orders don't you?" She nodded. "You know what I love to do?" She shook her head.

"I love to give them" he saw a shiver overtake her for a second then she was back to normal. He smirked, she was wrapped around his finger now.

"Now Santana since you love taking orders I have an order for you" she looked at him hopefully. "Cheerios practice has gotten me really stressed lately, I want you to help me relieve that stress..." He saw a playful glint in her eye.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked her cautiously.

"Oral or hand" she said with a sexy look on her face.

Kurt could feel himself start to harden in his pants, her abruptness caught him off guard. She was still waiting for an answer.

"First, kiss me" so she did, hard. He moaned into it, god she was good. The kiss was rough and extremely hot.

Eventually Santana's hands snaked their way down his body to the bulge between his legs. Kurt straight away bucked into her hand. He was so turned on right now.

"Put your hand down my pants already!" He said breathlessly. She pushed her hand under the waistband of his pants and through the soft brown hair there and gripped his cock hard.

"Oh god!" Kurt practically yelled out he'd never done this with anyone else before and it felt so good. Santana pumped his cock a few times before he growled at her to "Blow me now!"

She pulled down his pants to his knees and grabbed his large cock with both hands to guide it towards her mouth. She licked up and down it a few times before sliding the head of it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it a bit then sank down even further almost getting all of his cock into her mouth. She started to suck hard. He screamed as she ripped his orgasm out of him. He came the hardest he ever had in his life down her throat and she swallowed every last drop.

His head thunked against the wall of the shower and he sighed happily.

"Did you like that?" Santana asked in a devilish tone.

"Oh god yes," Kurt gasped, he was still trying to regain his breath.

Santana gently tucked him back into his pants and whispered in his ear "I like this arrangement, text me and we can work something out, maybe next week? Although next time I would rather it not be in the shower stalls"

Kurt just stood there silently in shock, she wanted to do that again? Well he knew what he was going to be thinking about for the next week.

**AN: I hope you liked it and I would love to read your feedback and suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heres the second chapter! I wasn't planning on continuing this but the reviews and follows made me change my mind. I still don't own glee and I still want to see Chris Colfer without a shirt on, one can only hope. Read on!**

Kurt didn't know exactly when he figured it out but he knew that he liked to be dominating. He passed it off as just having a bossy attitude but really every time he commanded someone to do something he got turned on. It can be bad, like asking Finn to do something then having to leave the room to 'take care of business' and it can be a gift, thinking back to what he did with Santana earlier that day in the locker room.

Now Kurt had always known that he was 100% gay, he also knew that didn't mean that he couldn't admire women, but he had never felt this way about a girl before. He didn't know whether it was the fact that Santana let him dominate her *shiver* or that she was insanely beautiful. He got turned on every time he thought about there little fling in the locker room, but did that mean he liked her? Probably not. But the fact that when he just thought about her he wanted to take her out on an honest date meant that he liked her right? Probably.

All in all he wasn't sure where his head was at the moment, he was really confused. Oh well he would see what happens tomorrow and hope for the best.

The next day was a little hard for him, he was beginning to understand how that cheerleading uniform affected other boys, because every time he saw her walk past he couldn't stop staring, he couldn't breathe, he was just that turned on. This was getting out of hand.

As if she hadn't tortured him enough she did a high maintenance dance routine to a song she was singing in glee club. The moves she was doing were so... HOT. Every time Kurt looked at her mouth he couldn't stop thinking about what they were doing yesterday. Every time he looked into her eyes he could see the hidden submissive quality. And every time he looked anywhere else his brain just said 'touch touch touch'. Not to mention his traitorous dick had started to harden. Thank god he always carries a bag with him everywhere which he quickly used to cover himself up.

When she finished she came and sat down next to Kurt, he gave her a sideways glance and saw that she was smirking, she knew exactly what she had done to him she could tell by the way his face was flushed and the fact that he was holding his bag over his crotch. Suddenly an idea struck her.

Santana discretely snuck her hand under his bag while Rachel was busy screeching the hell out of whatever she was singing. She gripped onto Kurt's ever hardening cock and saw him tense and sit straight up in his seat.

"Santana! What are you do... Ooohh god" Santana just smirked, she kelt palming him and felt him get fully hard. If anyone had have looked they would have not seen anything weird except for the fact that they were sitting so close together, if they looked closely however they would see that Santana's hand was leading to under Kurt's bag. Also Kurt's face was red and he was biting his lip so much it was probably going to start bleeding soon.

She eventually put her hand down his pants and started stroking him at a punishing pace. He was having a hard time not moaning out loud, he still couldn't believe that she was doing this. When she sped up the pace he actually did moan, but that was the exact moment that Rachel belted out a big long note so he luckily wasn't heard. After a little while Kurt could feel himself getting closer, and Rachel was nearing the end of her song. Santana was twisting her hand around the head of his cock with each stroke and it was driving him crazy, with two more flicks of her wrist he whimpered as he came.

Santana took her hand out of his pants and started licking the come off of it as Rachel finished her last big note. Kurt was still breathing a little heavily as Mr Schu walked to the front of the room.

"Okay guys that was great... Uh Kurt are you all right?" He said.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" he said his voice cracking on the last word, and he was sure that his face was still bright red. Santana was smirking at him from his side.

"Alright guys I guess thats it for today, see ya tomorrow" Mr Schu said waving them off.

Kurt grabbed Santana's wrist roughly and pulled her out of the classroom and into the janitors closet so no one would hear them.

"Ooh! Are we going for round two!" Santana said excitedly. Kurt didn't return her smile.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there! What if we had have got caught!"

Oh no, Santana thought, he's angry. "Well you had a boner so I helped you out, no harm done, and we didn't get caught."

"Well it can't happen again."

"Oh please, you loved it and you're just afraid to admit to yourself that you absolutely loved it, I've pegged you as the type of person who would get off on something like public sex, lets face it you'll take the limelight any way you can get it."

Kurt was starting to get turned on at her words, and the tone of her voice, it really was something he liked, its the sort of thing he thought of while jerking off. He was an attention whore.

"You don't have to pretend, I know you loved it" she said seductively. He had no words. She pressed her hands onto his chest and pushed him up against the wall. She started to suck on his neck just above his collarbone.

"No." He pushed her off and she gave him a sad look. "You did something that I'm not happy with. You will be punished," he saw her eyes sparkle, she wanted to be punished. "But not in the way you think. If you want to continue doing whatever were doing then were going to have to make this official, go out with me."

She looked momentarily confused. "But you're gay"

"Not completely, I'm bi, everyone just assumes I'm gay" he saw understanding cross her features "And I don't generally go straight to sexual acts without first having established a solid relationship"

"Then what the hell happened yesterday in the locker room?" She asked confused.

"That was supposed to be a one time thing but it seems that neither of us wanted to believe that so now I want you to go out with me."

"Fine, I'll do it. Pick me up at 8 sharp, at this address" she handed him a slip of paper "And it better be somewhere nice, I ain't cheap Hummel" she frowned and walked away.

He smiled at her. This was amazing, he was finally going to have his first girlfriend!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed please review it makes me so happy to see what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heres the next chapter! I still don't own glee and I never will. Please read and enjoy! **

As Santana sat at home about to get ready for her date, she was thinking about what she had gotten herself into. She never dates. She humps and dumps. But something about Kurt was different, it was probably mostly about being able to be submissive for him (which she would definitely have to explore more) but another part of her was saying that she actually did have feelings for him, which was odd because she was beginning to think that she was a lesbian.

She was sure that he was getting taller everyday, and hotter, definitely hotter. Whenever shes thought about having a boyfriend shes always pictured herself having to reach up on her tip toes to kiss him because he was just that little bit out of reach... Okay she was getting off track now. She was a little nervous about what going out would mean and whether they would go public with it or not. But her biggest and most secret concern was that Kurt wasn't going to stick around. That he was going to get bored with her.

She pushed her worries aside and finally started to get ready. Kurt told her that they were going some place fancy-ish so she had to wear something formal-ish (she had no idea what the right words were). She chose a strapless, very red dress that went to about mid-thigh, it fit her perfectly, and she looked damn hot. She had on simple black pumps to math her hair. She had curled her hair and pinned the right side behind her ear. With that she was ready and she had about a quarter of an hour left to wait.

Meanwhile Kurt was getting nervous. He didn't know much about relationships either, especially with a girl. Even though he was bi he had always been quite impartial to boys and would be caught checking them out more often than girls. Long story short he didn't know how to impress her but he would try his best. After all this was a first for both of them, the whole dating thing.

He'd made them a reservation at a restaurant on the outskirts of Lima called 'Two Souls'. As soon as he saw the name he knew he wanted to go there. It just seemed to fit.

He put on formal black pants, shiny black shoes and a black waist coat over a dark grey dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with a red tie, he really hoped it didn't clash with whatever Santana was wearing because that would be a nightmare. He quaffed his hair to perfection then checked on the time.

It was twenty to eight, so he got in his car and sped of towards Santana's house stopping to buy some flowers on the way, they were frost fire roses. They reminded him of her, the blood red rim resembling the persona she shows everyone around her and the soft white resembling the soft interior that he knew was there and was determined to find.

When he pulled into her driveway it was 7:59. He waited until his watch struck exactly 8:00 then knocked on the door.

Santana opened the door a few seconds later and Kurt was awestruck at just how beautiful she looked in that moment, her hair framing her stunning face perfectly and her dress really showing off her assets well. He was pretty sure that he just stood there staring for a good couple of minutes.

"W... Wow" he stammered out after a while. "You look so amazingly beautiful," he told her noticing the slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"I got these for you, they reminded me of you" he handed her the roses and she smiled a huge smile.

"Why do they remind you of me?" She asked a little confused.

"You'll find out one day" he smiled back at her, watching as she went and put them on a table in the kitchen for safe keeping.

"Shall we go," he asked as she re-appeared at the doorway.

She threaded her arm through his as they walked to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they were both in and he started driving.

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out..."

"And I thought I was the one who kept secrets" she muttered to herself.

Despite all the negative thoughts she had earlier about all this, she was actually excited to be going out with Kurt. Maybe it was the way that he looked at her when she opened the door, or maybe it was just the fact that it was Kurt Hummel so what ever he had planned would be perfect, no exceptions.

They drove for about an hour then finally reached their destination. They were parked outside an outdoor restaurant where each table was lit by candles and torches mounted to the roof that covered the place. It was so beautiful. It looked amazing in contrast to the dark night.

"Kurt its amazing, how did you even find a place like this?"

"I have my ways," he said with a grin. "Though the place really looks like a dump in comparison to you" she hit him on the arm.

"I never knew you could be so fricken corny Hummel"

They both just laugh.

"Oh my god I just realised we match," he said fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Oh god, this night couldn't get any cheesier"

"Well it wont be anything at all unless we get out of this car and actually go to the restaurant"

They both got out of the car, Kurt put his arm around Santana's waist possessively as if to say 'shes mine and no one else can touch her'. Santana was enjoying this night already, possessive Kurt was hot.

They were sat down and eating their food in no time, it was all really good quality, everything smothered in fatty sauces that were making Santana make obscene noises, and Kurt was starting to get really hot and bothered over it.

"Santana you need to pipe down because by looks of that table of guys over there I'm not the only one you're turning on with your foogasms." he snarled

Santana looked amused "Aw Kurtie's getting jealous," she said in a teasing voice.

He gave her an evil glare and she shut right up.

Where they were sat was relatively private although that group of boys could see them and Kurt knew exactly what they were thinking, Santana was beautiful they would be crazy not to want her.

When the desserts came he moved closer to her and cupped her face before moving in to kiss her sweetly tasting the chocolate sauce on her lips. Haha, those boys could suck it. Santana pulled away from the kiss but stayed pressed against him, close enough to whisper in his ear ,

"What was that about?"

"Those boys were staring at you like you were a piece of meat, just thought they should know who you belong to,"

Okay possessive Kurt was getting hotter by the minute.

They finished their meal, payed and left, but instead of going to the car Kurt led them to a kids playground a few hundred feet away holding Santana around the waist the whole time.

"Why are we going here?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'v just always loved playgrounds and I think they are so much cooler when no ones here."

"You're such a dork," she said while resting her head on his shoulder. Even though they had only been doing what they had been doing for a couple of days Santana felt really comfortable around him.

When they reached the playground Kurt climbed to the top of the tall tower and sat up there swinging his legs like a little kid.

Santana just gave him 'the look',

"Do you seriously expect me to climb up there in this dress?"

"Oh come on, you can do it. Here I'll help," he held out his hand for her to take. She grabbed onto it tightly and used the rock climbing wall to boost herself up there. Kurt pulled her so she was sitting on his lap and kissed her hard and full of passion. Santana returned the kiss with just as much fervour, she poured all the emotion that she felt from that night into it.

Kurt shifted them so that Santana was pressed against one of the walls of the tower and forced his tongue into her mouth which made her moan.

He pulled slightly away to kiss at her neck "You weren't behaving yourself very well tonight were you, you were making all those noises making the boys stare. They have to know your mine." He punctuated the last word with a bite on her shoulder, Santana just couldn't help but moan at his words. They were now grinding desperately against each other.

"Say it, say your mine." He growled.

"Santana could feel the familiar throbbing of arousal between her legs.

"I'm yours, always. Master"

"Oh GOD" Kurt thrust particularly hard into her. That is the single hottest thing he has ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Say it again!" He growled, beyond turned on now.

"I'm yours Master, OH"

Kurt had pushed her panties to the side and was now thrusting his fingers onto her pussy. He didn't think he would ever get over her saying that. 'Master' it played over and over in his head.

He thrust his fingers faster while rubbing at her clit as she pulled his rock hard erection out of his pants and started to pump it in time with his fingers.

With a few more pumps they were both gone, Kurt screaming 'Mine' and Santana screaming 'Yours'.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence just trying to regain their breath.

"I wonder what those little kids are gonna do when they find our mess here tomorrow." Santana said with a smirk. Kurt still couldn't speak. All he could think about was Santana screaming 'Master'.

"Kurt are you okay?" Santana asked, concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said still slightly breathless. Santana tucked him back into his pants and told him to get up. He moved to the side of the tower and jumped off. Kurt didn't expect her to do the same did he?

"This is even worse than getting up here!" Santana said worriedly.

"Just throw down your shoes then jump and I'll catch you," he sounded much more sure than she felt.

Her shoes plonked down next to Kurt then she sat on the edge of the tower with her legs hanging down.

"Are you sure about this?" She sounded terrified.

"Positive," with that she slid off the edge and fell into his strong embrace. Her eyes were scrunched closed until he kissed her fore head and whispered "You're still alive"

She put her shoes back on and they started walking back to his car.

"You know my parents are out of town for the weekend and Finns going to be at Puck's playing Halo the whole weekend so I have the place to myself," he said with a suggestive lilt to his voice.

Santana looked up at him and her eyes sparkled. Now this was going to be an amazing weekend.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for this chapter being late but I've been very busy lately and** **haven't found time to write. Please enjoy**!

Santana found herself really turned on at the idea of being at Kurt's mercy for a whole two days. Every time she thought about it her mouth practically watered, and they hadn't even made it back to the car yet. She knew that he was a virgin but she was really hoping that he would give it up for her this weekend because she hadn't gotten laid in quite a while, with Puck being un available and all she found sex a little harder to come by. Or maybe it was just that she was getting too picky. Oh well none of that mattered now because she was with Kurt.

They got in his car and Santana was curious. "When am I going home? Like Sunday morning or night?" She asked.

"You will stay at my house all weekend and through Monday, and after school we will get your bags and you can go home then." Well he certainly had this all mapped out.

"Wait I don't have any bags,"

"Thats why were here," he gestured towards her house which they were parked in front of. When did that happen? She must have been staring at Kurt too much to notice where they were going.

"Okay then, my family is inside so if I were you I wouldn't risk coming in" she stated.

"Well your not me and I would love to meet them," he exclaimed excitedly.

They both got out of the car much to Santana's dismay. Whenever she brought a boy home he was always picked on by her brothers, two younger and one older, not to mention her mother would look down her nose at everyone suspecting that they were garbage, which they were 99% of the time. But Kurt was different and she didn't want him to get torn apart.

Kurt grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. They walked up to the door and Santana rang the doorbell. As they were waiting Kurt gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear "I'm going to fuck you so hard this weekend that you wont be able to stand straight for weeks" she whimpered. They were about to face her family and he says something like that to her? But it did sound like an amazing plan...

The door was opened and her older brother Diego gave her a grunt and gave Kurt a once over and smirking. Santana felt a little worried but her brother didn't look very threatening. They walked in and Santana's mum came bursting through the living room yelling something in spanish at her until she saw Kurt.

"Who are you," she said sounding unimpressed.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Santana's boyfriend" there was a little moment of silence, Santana was just shocked to hear that come out of his mouth.

Her mum just smirked "Good luck with that" she said to him with an amused look on her face. Kurt felt quite mad at that, did Santana's mother think that lowly of Santana that she felt pity for anyone who she was with?

"Actually I consider myself to have very good luck to have had the privilege to be going out with someone as amazing and beautiful as your daughter, and either you cant see that or you don't care" his hold on Santana's hand got tighter through the course of his speech. "Come on lets go pack your stuff" he said angrily.

Santana led him up to her room and started packing while Kurt just looked around her room, he was still angry but she had good taste, it looked amazing. His eyes skimmed over the room and landed on where Santana was packing. She was getting her underwear out and Kurt couldn't help the little 'reaction' he felt in his pants at seeing all her underwear, it was all lacy and sexy. He really didn't know how he was going to last all the way back to his house knowing that she was wearing that sort of thing under her clothes right now.

It didn't take her long to get everything in her bag and for them both to be heading out the door.

Santana said a silent prayer that her younger twin brothers were already in bed asleep, because every single boy that she has brought home has been shot with some sort of gun, each worse than the last. Some had to go back home because they got hit with a particularly forceful gun right in their baby makers.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about ripping Santana's clothes off to reveal all that tanned skin in that lacy underwear. Just the thought that they were close to home and he could soon do that was encouraging little Kurt to stand to attention. He sped up just a little more. They were just about there.

As soon as he parked the car he was out and running over to Santana's side where he opened her door and surged in for a breathtaking kiss. He was kissing her roughly all full of need. She started climbing out of the car and he grabbed her bag while still kissing her the whole time. He could always feel a spark when he kissed her and it made the dynamic between them seem so much more intense and passionate. There was only a couple things that he would rather be doing right now, and they all involved Santana.

He quickly and skilfully unlocked the door and burst through kicking it closed and pressing Santana up against the wall making her moan. His erection was painfully hard now and lodged up against the zipper of his pants. However he did have something to say so he had to cool down. He reluctantly pulled away and looked into Santana's lust blown eyes.

"Look Santana you know that I'm a virgin and I really do want my first time to be some what special. Even though I love dominating you more than anything, can we make love for my first time, no tricks, no master talk, nothing. I want it to be romantic."

She nodded, she had no words. She also had a hard time understanding how someone could be so sweet and romantic while being so hot (with his erection pressed into her leg) at the same time.

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, no urgency. He could feel that Santana was really letting her guard down for him, she worried for him, she was so nice to him and always put his needs first. She was so amazing.

He took her hands and led her down the stairs into his room with his king double bed right in the middle. He started shedding his clothes. His shoes went first then his tie and vest, he left his shirt unbuttoned and went over to Santana. He held onto her hips from behind and started to run his hands all over her body, imprinting every curve, rise and fall of her. He slid his hands behind her back and unzipped her dress slowly and sensually. She let out a satisfied sigh his hands were magic.

He let her dress fall to the ground and shrugged his shirt off. His hands ran all over her back once more and he fumbled with her bra clasp until it fell open. He led her over to the bed and laid down on top of her. They were lying chest to chest and it felt amazing. He loved the way that they fit together perfectly.

Santana snaked her hands down to his belt buckle and undid it with practised ease. Kurt started to kiss down her neck as his pants were taken off, both of them only in their under wear. He ground down into the wet heat between her legs and groaned.

He moved down her body and grabbed her panties with his teeth in one fluid motion. They were both insanely turned on now. Since Kurt had never been with anyone before he felt he better experiment. He tentatively licked over her pussy making her let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard, no way in hell was he not doing this more. She tasted so damn good as he went and wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked a little. She moaned even louder. He then put his tongue inside of her making her hips buck up into his face. He had shut down his senses and was just feeling. She was so hot and wet and tight, just the thought that he was going to be inside her enveloped in that heat soon, made his eyes roll back in his head and he moaned around Santana's pussy.

She already felt so close to coming, the things he was doing with his mouth was making her see stars. She had to get him inside her now. She pulled him up so his face was level with hers again to find that while he was down there he had taken his underwear off as well. She kissed him hard and took his member in his hand giving it a firm few pumps making him grunt like an animal. She was throbbing now with need.

Kurt grabbed a condom out from under his pillow and went to open it when Santana took it from him, opened it up and put in on him. With her mouth. He moaned so loudly and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

Santana realised as she put the condom on him that he was very well endowed. She struggled to get it on all the way and had to finish doing it with her hand. She loved guys with big cocks, and his was going to feel so good inside of her.

Kurt positioned himself above her and grabbed his erection getting ready. He slowly pushed into her and it was the most amazing experience he had ever felt. He started to push in faster not concerned about how Santana was feeling, after all she moaned rather loudly.

When he bottomed out he found that he was panting, it felt so good, no words could describe.

Santana was just lying there, hands holding the sheets tightly, taking in the feeling, his big cock filled her up perfectly and she had never felt so good in her life. She pulled Kurt's head down to kiss him sloppily and whispered in his ear to "move".

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He thought it felt good before, now he was in complete ecstasy. He picked up the pace a little moaning Santana's name as he did so.

"Oh Kurt, faster... Harder!" He couldn't resist Santana's sexy husky tone and started to pound into her harder and faster. It just felt so damn good that he never wanted it to end. But he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, fast.

Santana was moaning and moaning, she couldn't help it. She didn't expect to get much pleasure out of this with him being a virgin and all but he was a natural. She could feel her self getting so close. He changed the angle and hit her g-spot almost making her pass out with how fast and hard her orgasm slammed into her.

Kurt felt her clench around him and could feel her come dripping down his balls leading him to have the best orgasm of his life (though there isn't much to compare to). He could barely catch his breath as he pulled out and discarded the condom in the bin.

He laid down next to Santana and put his arm around her possessively looking into her beautiful eyes. He leaned in for a soft sweet kiss.

"Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?" Kurt asked her "Does it always feel like that?"

Santana just smiled at him "That was incredible and possibly some of the best I've ever had, but I'm sure it can only get better from here.

She snuggled into his side as he pulled the blankets up over them. He hugged her back and the last thing he thought before drifting of 'that was just the beginning of one hell of a weekend.

**AN: please review :D see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heres the next chapter, and I'm sorry for the lateness but its harder for me to write at the moment because of school. I am trying to get these out fast but its not working as well as it should. Please bear with me! Read on!**

The next morning Santana woke to find that Kurt's erection was digging into her stomach from where she was laying. All the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She was smiling deviously as she thought about how to pay him back for such an amazing night. Judging by his even breathing he was still sound asleep.

She wriggled down his body and gently rolled him onto his back. She was mostly under the covers with the exception of her head. She grabbed Kurt's erection and just took time to admire it. It was so large and perfect. She never found her self admiring any other boys dick let alone have her mouth watering because she wanted to taste it so bad again. She took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked and licked it hard making him moan in his sleep. She then payed attention to the other one hearing his breath quicken. She licked all the way up his shaft and lapped up the precome gathering at the top. She couldn't get enough of the taste, she was dying to taste his come once again. She gently sucked on the head making him buck slightly into her mouth which she quickly realised she enjoyed very much.

She didn't know if it was the submissive part of her or just her passion for rough sex that made her want to have him bucking into her mouth until she couldn't breathe. She tried her best to get all of him in her mouth but wasn't quite there until he bucked once more. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned around his member. She started to bob her head faster and suck harder hoping to get the same reaction out of him, which she did. He started to buck into her mouth repeatedly shoving his cock down Santana's throat and she only gagged a couple of times which she counted as an achievement.

He kept wildly thrusting into her mouth calling out her name as she sucked around him hard practically pulling his orgasm out of him. Her eyes rolled back in her head once again at the taste of his cum shooting into her mouth, and there was lots of it. After she had finished swallowing she gently puled herself off of his softening dick and let it flop onto his stomach.

Kurt's hands grabbed at Santana and pulled her up for a passionate kiss tasting him self on her tongue.

"When did you wake up?" She asked a little worried he might be mad but judging by his face he was completely blissed out at the moment.

"After the first time I felt you moan around me and can I just say, that was the best wake up I think i've ever had. What brought it on though?"

"Can I be honest and you wont laugh at me," she looked at him for reassurance, he nodded.

"I think that I'm addicted to your dick." She looked up into Kurt's eyes which looked a few shaded darker than they had just before.

"Explain."

"Well the size is huge, I love that. It tastes great and its attached to you, theres not much more that I could ask for."

He let out a little chuckle at her answer. "You're so amazing Santana how did you ever choose me,"

"Well you forced me to blow you in the locker room showers and I got hooked, you gave me no choice in the matter" she said with a smile.

He started kissing up her neck "Is that so? Well you know why you got hooked?" He spoke into her neck.

"N... no" she stuttered as he started to suck a hickey into her neck.

"Because your mine and you knew it from the very first command I gave you. You will always be mine and if anyone tries to mess with that I know full well how to use my dad's shot gun, and I never miss"

Santana chuckled at this "I could never stray away from you, your cocks to big to resist." They both laughed.

"But your serious right? Because I'm dead serious about this," he asked her.

"I will always be yours, Master."

"Well now I'm definitely convinced" he said his voice a little higher with how turned on he was. "Well we should go get some breakfast shouldn't we?" He said while getting up.

"But I just want to lay here and get fucked by you all weekend," Santana said in a whiny child's voice.

"I want that too but if we don't eat we will pass out which means we cant have sex anymore, got it?" He said still feeling turned on by Santana in so many ways. He put on some boxers and a t-shirt and saw Santana pulling on her clothes too.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Putting clothes on?"

"Oh no no no, I haven't seen you enough yet, you are not allowed to wear clothes unless I say so." Santana felt a tingle go down her spine as she nodded signalling that she obeyed.

"Now come on, go upstairs," he said to her.

She walked swaying her hips in the sexiest way, was she trying to kill him? He felt that he was half hard in his pants and he had come not ten minutes ago. He stashed a couple of condoms in the waistband of his boxers and followed her upstairs.

He decided to make pancakes, everybody loves pancakes. When he saw Santana sitting there in her birthday suit his heart stopped for a little while, how was he going to make breakfast when she was sitting right there like that, oh well he would have to toughen up.

He told Santana to sit still so she didn't bother him while he was cooking (well you could hardly call it bothering). When they were both sitting down eating he decided to set the 'rules' for this weekend.

"So Santana there are some things that I would like you to do this weekend, you've already heard my clothes rule," she grabbed the cream as he was talking "I also don't want you to call me anything but master the whole time you are here, and the third one is..." He could not remember for the life of him what he was going to say because Santana was sitting there painting her self in cream. It started from just below her ear and ran down her neck, down her collarbone and down her chest, it then split two ways and there was cream all over her boobs before it went back down and traveled in a straight line all the way to her womanhood. She squirted quite a bit there for good measure.

Kurt was fully erect now, god she was just so sexy. He wanted, no he needed to get that cream off of her, preferably with his tongue.

As he practically climbed across the table to get to her, Santana squirted a blob in her mouth. When he got to her he kissed her full force on the mouth sucking every last bit of cream out of it. He then moved to the path Santana made for him licking and sucking a hickey into the spot right below her left ear and continuing down marking her as often as possible. He got to the parting and went to her right breast first licking all around it then sucking and licking at her nipple, he even bit it slightly just to see her reaction.

Santana was a moaning mess, it felt like he was devouring her as he moved to her other breast to give it equal attention. He moved down her stomach marking it and finally made it to her pussy. He put his whole mouth around it and sucked to try and get most of the cream there. In his mouth was amazing, he had the sweet taste of the cream mixed with the more bitter taste of Santana's arousal and it was driving him crazy. While he was still licking her trying to get every last bit of cream he sneakily put a condom on.

When he was sure that she was getting close he pulled off because he was about two seconds from coming as well. He took a few deep breaths then rammed himself into Santana making her scream out. It felt so good to be inside of her again, this time he wasn't holding anything back. He slammed into her top speed and full force. Santana was gripping the chair with a death grip trying not to fly off of it as she was being fucked ruthlessly. Kurt was grunting like an animal as he got faster and faster bringing them both to the edge in record time. The both screamed as they came.

Kurt just sat there still inside her trying to come to grips with what just happened. It was so hot. He could still taste cream and Santana on his lips. He looked up to see that Santana looked pretty spent, but still so beautiful. Whatever she did had Kurt in a trance. Thats why he wont let anyone else touch her ever again, she is his. His special beauty.

"Master that was amazing," she said still sounding out of breath.

"I know you liked it you little slut. You like it when I fuck your tight little hole. What am I going to do with you slut." He couldn't help it with the dirty talk it made another rush of dominance sweep over him with every word he said.

"Yes! Oh god yes I'm you dirty little slut Master please put me in my place." So she was enjoying this too.

"Not yet, y'know it wasn't nice to tease me by putting that cream all over your body so for that I'm going to halt the sex and were going to watch a movie."

Santana's face fell but she had to obey "Yes Master"

"Also, don't think I've forgotten about your punishment from that day in the choir room..." Santana was a little worried now, but so very excited at the same time.

They put in one of Kurt's many musical movies and sat on the couch, Santana sat on his lap with their arms entwined together. She wasn't really watching the movie, too many thoughts were racing through her head. The biggest one was 'what the hell is my punishment?'.

Her thoughts were cut short when Kurt started playing with her boobs. He was rolling them with his big hands and tweaking the nipple every so often making her whimper. It almost seemed that he was doing it unconsciously. But that didn't matter to Santana she just loved the way it felt.

As if that wasn't enough she could feel him start to harden in between her legs (that boy was always ready to go). His boxer clad cock pressing at just the right angle against her pussy and the hands massaging her girls were driving her crazy. She ground back onto his cock making both of them moan out. He didn't appear to stop her so she kept going practically riding him without him being inside of her. It felt amazing, but it really made her wonder what it would be like to actually be riding him. She moaned really loud and could feel her self going to come. And just like that she did.

Kurt was still going so Santana grabbed his clothed cock and pumped it with quick jerky flicks of her hand making him cry out and come as well. She definitely has to try riding him, preferably some time soon.

Would you look at that, the movies finished...

**AN: Please review, I love to hear from you guys! See ya next time...**


End file.
